Secret Cupid
by Singing Night Owl
Summary: Set in the alternate mirror world thingie. I don't own the characters, they belong to BiPinkBunny on deviantart. I only own Oma.


**Hi everybody! Welcome to my new story! It features BiPinkBunny/Bianca-chan's JJBoys and Powerpunks. Disclaimer: I don't own them! I only own Oma.**

Nobody's POV

It was Valentine's Day, and love was in the air.

"Ick. Gross." Buuuuut, some people didn't enjoy the holiday. Namely Moriko of the Powerpunks, and Oma [read my story Thanks to the New Girl (And a Skateboard)].

"I know right. But for some reason it's not as gross when you see other people do it." Moriko pointed out that one little fact.

"True, true." Oma pondered the fact. Then, she checked her watch. "OMG! I better go! I better run before i'm infected by Secret Cupid. Y'know, the one they say makes people fall in love with other people. Bye Mori-onee!" Oma ran off, her sly smile unseen by everyone.

"Huh, I've never seen Oma like this. Whatever." Moriko walked out of the area, not seeing Oma playing a ukelele with hearts flying out of it.

At School…

The Punks & JJBoys were hanging out together. Don't ask me how it happened. It just did.

Anyhoo, the girls were looking out the window and fawning over the happy couples they saw.

"Look! It's Miza-chan and Take-kun out on a date!" Moriko pointed out.

"Hey! It's Yuna-chan plus Arko-san!" Minako had hearts in her eyes.

"Look. It's some people who I don't know on a date." Kasumi looked slightly happy at the couple.

"Well I think love is gross." Shirou replied to the girls' excitement.

"Come on Shirou, don't you just love movies where the prince falls in love with the princess." Minako turned to Shirou.

"NO! I like movies where there's action scenes and fighting!" Shirou punched the air.

"I like movies where starships fly through space," commented Hibiki.

"I don't like love very much." Shou said.

"Well…" Kasumi looked confused. "That's kinda surprising."

"Yeah, I guess." Shou looked down as they walked into the classroom.

"I think you just haven't experienced love yet guys." Moriko spoke to the boys as she had hearts in her eyes.

"But we will NEVER fall in love!" The boys chorused together.

The group noticed another boy dancing on the desks.

"Who're you?" The boys looked with confusion at the young male student.

"Name's Lou Yuji. i was once just like you guys. But then, i saw the light, and I am never going back to the way I was before." His eyes gained hearts as he daydreamed.

"Oh! You fell in love?" Minako watched with happiness as Lou danced around.

"I remember it as if it had just happened five minutes ago," said Lou.

"Because it was so romantic?" Kasumi questioned.

"That AND because it just happened five minutes ago." Lou sighed dreamily. His eyes glazed over as he went into flashback mode.

(Flashback Start)

It shows Lou walking into the schoolyard. he passes a young girl with light pink hair, and a bush.

It zooms in on the bush where a pair of purple eyes peek out, then narrow.

Lou's Voice-Over: I was walking through the schoolyard, then there she was. I first, I was like 'whatever, a girl'. Then, I heard music, and I saw the light.

Ukulele music starts, and hearts fly into Lou. He turns around and sees the girl, and runs up towards her. The purple eyes in the bush take on a happy look.

(Flashback End)

"Oh! I've heard about this!" Moriko looked excited. "They say that there's a mysterious girl out there, who goes around spreading love! They call her the Secret Cupid!"

"Well, I wanna meet her one day." Minako replied. "It would be so awesome!"

"I think it sounds dumb," muttered Shirou. "Hey! let's catch this, Secret Cupid! We're gonna need a detective!" He pulled on detective clothes from out of nowhere. (Plus he took on an English accent) "And by jove, i think we've got one. My name is Cyril McFlip!"

The room changed to a victorian style at night.

The girls gained victorian dresses, while Shou and Hibiki got a messy street outfit and a top hat and suit, respectively.

The Others: Cyril McFlip, Cyril McFlip-

"Alright, enough of that!" Shirou looked unamused at the others as the scene changed back to the classroom. They lost their victorian clothes and were in their school clothes. "We have a bunch of free time after school. That's when we'll catch the secret trouble-maker!"

"Actually," Moriko interrupted. "Kasumi and I were planning on going to the animal shelter after school."

"No prob." Hibiki looked at Moriko. "We'll just meet up with you after we catch this Secret Cupid character.

"Ok thanks!"

Later, After School…

"Alright, the Secret Cupid will be the one with the red hands, catch her with your nets," explained Shirou.

"But how do we know how this Secret Cupid will look like?" Hibiki questioned.

"Hibiki-san, Shirou said we need to look for someone with red hands." Shou said.

"Urgh. Just get into positions," muttered Shirou. "Ok, Minako, you come from over there and pretend to just meet me. I'll come from over there."

Pretend Meeting:

"Hey there miss. I'm just a lonely guy who's single!" - Shirou

"And I'm just a lonely girl who's looking to meet a nice guy. Preferably a doctor!" - Minako

With Hibiki and Shou:

"This acting is very bad," muttered Hibiki. "They don't even sound convincing. he watched as Minako and Shirou talked a bit more.

Pretend Meeting:

"You were about to tell me how great I am?" Minako yelled a little too loudly.

"You're pushing it!" Shirou whisper-yelled.

"Secret Cupid is my name,

Some think I'm cuckoo

My secret's not too secret, though,

'Cause love's what I do-do!" A voice sang from behind a bush/shrub, alerting the attention of the two blondes.

"There!" Shirou pointed at the bush/shrub where music came from. He ran over behind the bush/shrub.

The person he saw gave him a shock. "OMA-CHAN?! You're the Secret Cupid?"

Oma giggled. "Aww, you're so cute. You got me. But… I've also got YOU!" She stood up suddenly.

"You can love most anyone,

It's happy and it's free

Go ahead and try it,

With the next one that you see!" She strummed her ukulele whilst she sang, and hearts flew into Shirou. She pushed him out from behind the bush/shrub and followed him.

"I feel, funny," mumbled Shirou. He saw Minako, who looked at him worriedly. "Minako-chan?"

"OMG!" Shou did a double-take at the sight of Oma.

"Oma is the Secret Cupid!" Hibiki yelled. "Get her!"

The two boys flew at her with the butterfly human-sized nets they were carrying. They landed on Oma and Shirou. A dust cloud covered up the fight. Oma just walked out with her ukulele unharmed.

The cloud dispersed to reveal Hibiki and Shou accidentally captured Shirou.

"Shirou?" Hibiki asked confusedly. "Why aren't you running after her? Our practically little sister is the Secret Cupid!"

"Now that I think about it, what's the harm? We could all use a little more love now and then. Especially with someone as cute as Minako-chan!"

"Is Shirou-kun okay?" Minako walked towards them.

"Don't speak, I just wanna gaze into your lovely eyes!"

"...Shirou?"

"We have the language, of love!" Shirou yelled over-dramatically.

At the Animal Shelter…

"Flowers for my darling?" Shirou held out a bouquet of flowers to Minako.

"...Er, thanks." She took the flowers and walked away… only to bump into Shirou.

"Strawberry candy?"

"Really Shirou, it's -mmph!" Shirou pushed a piece into her mouth. Minako walked away again-only to bump into the blond boy yet again.

"Tango?" He held her by the hand and waist.

"Shirou, you don't need to be so nice to me all the time." Minako yanked herself from his grip and backed away.

"Of course I don't NEED to. I do it in the name of romance, chivalry, LOVE!" he had his arms around her.

"Okay…" She pushed him away and held him by the shoulder as he tried to walk forwards. "Maybe, you could take a break from romance?"

"Love takes no vacations!" Shirou proclaimed. Then he started kissing her hand.

"Too bad," said Minako uncomfortable. "Cause i really need one RIGHT NOW!" She ran off.

"She wants to play the hide-and-seek, eh?" Shirou stared after her dreamily.

With the Others…

They were watching Shou dance.

"SHIROU-KUN!" Minako ran by them knocking them to the floor by accident.

"Come back here my darling Minako!" Shirou bounded after her.

"What has gotten into Shirou?!" Shou looked after him worriedly.

"Oma has gone way too far! You girls and your romantic notions!" Hibiki pointed his finger at the two girls.

"Us?" Moriko helped Kasumi up. "We're just about as fed up with you are with Shirou McLovespell!"

The boys started to march towards the door to confront Oma.

"We're going to see Oma," Shou called out.

None of them noticed a window opening, but the boys heard music playing.

"You can love most anyone,

It's happy and it's free

Go ahead and try it,

With the next one that you see!" Oma ducked as the boys turned around.

Hibiki walked towards Moriko and stroked her hair, while she looked with a creeped out expression.

Shou stood in front of Kasumi with a dreamy expression. "But before we go…"

They grabbed the girls waists and hands.

"Ahh! What gives?" Moriko panicked.

"Hey there, heh heh. I don't usually bend my back like this…" Kasumi trailed off.

The boys leaned in to kiss them… only for the girls to run off after Minako, who was hiding behind a desk.

"What are you two doing here?" Minako looked in surprise at her two best friends.

"Hiding from Hibiki and Shou." Moriko explained.

"Oma-chan out them under her love spell, just like Shirou!" Kasumi whisper-yelled.

"I think the coast is clear." Minako looked around.

"Oh senoritas!" The girls froze in midstep and turned around.

The boys popped out from behind the desk wearing spanish type outfits, and brandishing maracas. "Feliz Navidad!"

"AAAAAHHH!" The girls ran into a closet and closed the doors.

"Aww, they're playing hard-to-get," cooed Shou.

"I've got the plan to romance them back," Shirou said proudly. Then, the boys walked off.

The closet door opened and a pair of blue eyes belonging to Minako peeked out. "I think they're gone," she whispered.

"Whew, what a relief!" Moriko exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." Kasumi stumbled out of the closet. "Let's go find Oma."

The room darkened and disco lights came on.

The Punks looked at each other worriedly. The boys disco-danced closer to them. The girls huddled together trying to talk up a plan.

"Oh! What are we gonna do?" Minako sounded worried.

"We gotta find Oma! She infected them, maybe she could snap them out of it!" Moriko whisper-yelled to them.

"Alright," Kasumi looked determined. "On the count of three we make a break for it. One. Two. THREE!"

The girls made a mad dash for the door.

Outside…

Oma strummed her ukulele while she perched on a tree.

"Imouto-chan!" Oma looked up to see her three older sister figures running towards her. "

"Aneki-sans!" Oma gave a small smile, waved, and leapt off the tree with her ukulele. "What's up?" She put her ukulele down on the ground near the tree trunk.

"Imouto-chan!" Minako stomped over to the young raven haired girl. She took on a worried expression and tone of voice. "You need to do something about your love songs!"

"Your music has created a horror!" Cried Moriko.

"THREE horrors!" Kasumi held up three fingers.

"Oh you grumy pusses," Oma giggled. "You just haven't experienced the full extent of love yet. You'll get used to tit soon. Besides… I… don't… really... know… _how_ … to reverse my love songs. Heh, heh." She laughed sheepishly.

The disco music started up again, and the boy appeared in front of the girls.

They popped their collars and moved their heads back and forth.

"Okay, that's… just… wrong…" Oma trailed off. "Hmm, I've never reversed my love magic at a" She thought hard. "Okay."

She leapt in front of the boys. "HEY! Snap out of it!" The boys just started to snap their fingers as they moved towards the girls. "Maybe if sing my love song backwards!" She ran to grab her ukulele while the boys grabbed the girls.

[Oma]

Tec-res dip-uck see I'm mane,

Muss kinth my ook ook

I'm stec-rec ton oot tec-res oath,

Suck vul twa I ood ood

Hearts flew from the boys and into Oma's ukulele.

"What the?" Shirou opened his eyes to see that he was almost kissing Minako. "Yuck!" He dropped Minako on the ground.

"Mina-chan!" Oma ran to her side.

"Eww! That's so gross!" Hibiki also dropped Moriko on her back.

"Ahh!" Shou just let go of Kasumi, and didn't drop her on the ground.

"Ahh. Thank you Oma-chan." Minako ran up to her and hugged her.

"You got the JJBoys to stop bugging us!" Kasumi looked relieved while she helped Moriko up.

"You don't need to thank me." Oma put on a smile, which faded when Shirou made himself known.

"Thank her?! She made us look ridiculous!" he waved his arms around while the other two boys folded their arms.

"I think I like the love spelled Shirou to this Shirou." Oma waved her hand towards the blonde. She picked up her ukulele with a devious smile. "Listen to this."

"NOOOOO!" Shirou ran off. "Stay away from me!"

Oma ran after him. "Come back! It's a really good song!"

The others stared at them before taking off after them.

"Stop Oma!" Hibiki yelled after them.

"Put your ukulele down!" Moriko was steamed.

Later…

Oma strummed her ukulele. She changed the words to her song a little so nobody would fall in love… unless she wanted them to.

The others just did their own thing. But they didn't notice the sly smile Oma gave them as she started to sing quietly.

[Oma]

Secret Cupid is my name,

Some think I'm cuckoo

My secret's not too secret though,

'Cause love's what I do-do

 **Do you like it? Love it? Read and Review please!**


End file.
